Anakin falls in love with Pyrus
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: this is a story based on Anakin's and Pyrus' love
1. The Benninning

Anakin Skywalker falls in love with Pyrus Dracula

~PyrusDracuala09

**This is based off of StarWars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anakin Skywalker but I do own Pyrus Dracula.**

**Preface: In this story Anakin still lost his wife Padme Skywalker but what if there was another person that looked like her in many ways. But Pyrus doesn't know that she does of course her location is different same with the attacks.**

When Anakin is turn back to the light side of the force he is no longer a Sith but he still misses his wife Padme that died no one really knows how she died but Anakin is single. As he goes to the Jedi Temple to train alone cause some of the Jedi are dead but not all of them. Yoda wonders why Anakin is training so hard but he is glad to have Anakin back on the light side not the dark side.

" Something borthering you I sense." Yoda said. " Yes master something is borthering me." Anakin answered. " What is it Young Skywalker." Yoda asked. "I still miss my wife Padme I don't know how she died but is there another one like her?" Anakin responded. "Show you I will there is a another person that does look like your wife." Yoda replied.

As when the Jedi master Yoda showed Anakin a map of Castlevaina from a hollagram there is a girl named Pyrus Flarina Dracula that looks alot like Padme and Anakin is very surprised about it. "Master where can I find her?" Anakin Skywalker asked. "She is located Castlevaina of course she has two brothers and parents." Yoda answered.

In that moment Anakin knew that she could be the right one to be with him. Back at Castlevaina Pyrus just had develop her fire powers things got worse when their emeny Vanhelsing's son Haru is on his misson to capture her. So he used a net to throw on Pyrus. She didn't know what to do but only knew that Pyrus was missing so Haru took her to his father Vanhelsing.

Vanhelsing came out of hiding he saw his son that did well of capturing the vampire daughter of Dracula. Pyrus struggled to get loose but no one knew that she has a new fear which is Sharks. Haru tied Pyrus tight throws Pyrus into the Shark tank. That moment Pyrus is trapped in the Shark tank and no one ever cared to save her but she only lost both of her arms and legs.

Her brother Alucard Jumped in and attacked Vanhelsing then out of no where Anakin comes in gets Pyrus out of the Shark tank was it fate or destiny that lead him to her well whatever the reason is he fell in love with her and Pyrus fell in love with him cause he saved her. Alucard killed Vanhelsing and his son for kidnapping his sister. Anakin took Pyrus to crouscant somehow Alucard trusted Anakin for protecting his little sister.

Anakin took Pyrus to Medical quaters where they put new arms and legs on her but only robtic type when it is on her. Pyrus got up she didn't know what to say or what to do but he cares about the young girl Pyrus. Then Anakin took Pyrus on a date they talked about things but she knew that he could be the right one for her. "Thank you for saving me I guess I have a fear of Sharks."Pyrus said.

"Your welcome and you can't let fear control of your life you have to try to face them." Anakin responded. That's when Pyrus finally smiled cause she flet safe only when being around with him he feels the same way about her. Pyrus decided to let Anakin meet her family of course her father really liked Anakin cause he know's that he won't harm her.

Pyrus is outside with her brothers while Anakin and Dracula talked about alot of different kind of things that normal families talk about when dating a daughter from them. "Anakin do you plan of marrying my daughter?" Dracula asked. "Yes I do plan that sir and she is in good hands so you don't have to worry about that." As Anakin answered.

Dracula does trust Anakin to be with his daughter when Pyrus is with Alucard and Eric. Anakin came outside sees Pyrus by the lake alone he went to her. " Hey Pyrus." When as Anakin said. "Hi Ani." Pyrus replied. Anakin Skywalker kissed her then she kissed him back there was a spark between them. This made Pyrus wonder why he decided to kiss her all of the sudden of what Dracula and Anakin talked about.

Their alone by the lake which is good so he decided to get on one knee holds Pyrus' hand that has the engagement ring when he finally asked her one question. "Ani what is this about?" Pyrus asked. " I have one question Pyrus." As When Anakin Skywalker answered. "What do you want to ask me." When Pyrus replied. "Pyrus will you marry me?" Anakin said.

Pyrus got speechless but in a good way. She didn't know what to say until finally answered the question. "Do you want to have kids." Pyrus responded. "Sure." As Anakin replied. "Then yes I will marry you ani." Pyrus said. Anakin put the silver engagement ring on her finger he stood up and kissed her cause he loves her and wants to protect Pyrus.

But Sidious will do anything to stop them from doing that he wants Anakin to join back to the dark side of the force to be Darth Vader again in order to that Sidous is going have to come up with something. Meanwhile Anakin and Pyrus are at the lake at Castlevaina that's when Anakin decided to take Pyrus to Naboo just to see what it is like there only Anakin has been there but Young Vampire Pyrus Dracula hasn't.

Anakin took her to the lake where he used to hold Padme at when he was dating her but now that he is dating Pyrus the Jedi Anakin doesn't feel alone anymore and that is the same with her. Was it her brown eyes or brown hair that he feel in love with at least he is going to keep Pyrus safe from the Evil Sith known as Darth Sidious. Naboo is a very peaceful planet that had no war and no plotting.

So Anakin and Pyrus decided to have their marriage on Naboo but the location is differtnt this time it won't be at a church it will be at by the Lake. So Sidious decides to capture Anakin's new soon to be wife in order to do that he sends one bounty -hunter to get Pyrus from marrying Anakin Skywalker. Back at Naboo Anakin likes Pyrus for who she is but something or someone is coming after Pyrus of course the Jedi Anakin knew that he had to protect her.

Bounty hunter came out of no where threw Anakin off to the side and took Pyrus. He disappeared with Pyrus leaving no trace to follow them Anakin got up and wonder where is at but he did sense that she is in danger he knew that Sidious is behind it so he goes alone to get Pyrus back. Meanwhile back to where The Sith Darth Sidious is at he already has Vampire girl Pyrus tied up of course he has duct tape on her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Pyrus wonder why he capture her for what reason but whatever that reason is it can't be good. But Sidous has Pyrus in a hidden room that no one knows about only a Jedi knows where it is at. Anakin came alone to Sidious hideout he found Sidous he looked sees that Pyrus isn't there. "Where is she?" Anakin asked. "I will never tell a Jedi but join me to bring peace and order to the planet." Siduous answered.

Anakin knew that he won't fall for it again. "No I won't join you the last time I joined you my last wife died." Anakin said. Sidous took out his lightsaber and so did Anakin they faught long and hard he manged to kill Sidous. Pyrus burns the tape off of her but still hidden hopes that Anakin saves her. Anakin found the hidden room and he frees her. Pyrus got up and hugged Anakin cause that she wants to be with him and have a family of their own.

The Jedi Anakin Skywalker took Pyrus back to Naboo and he didn't mind if she wore her Vampire clothes he thinks that she looks really beautiful in it as the priest did their wedding and they are together the wedding ended and he kissed her on her lips Pyrus didn't get nervous but she kissed his lips too. Well one good thing is that he didn't join the dark side cause he wasn't going to let Pyrus suffered like Padme did that was one mistake he wasn't going to re-live that again.

Well Obi-Wan Kenobi still doesn't know that Anakin got married to Pyrus Dracula that looked alot like Padme. They return to Courscant and Obi-Wan Kenobi saw him and his new wife and wondered why he has a new wife for what reason? "Hi Anakin who is this new girl?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. "Master this is my new wife Pyrus she looks like Padme." Anakin answered. "Well it's nice to meet you Pyrus." Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "Nice to meet you too Obi-Wan Kenobi." Pyrus replied.

Jar Jar Binks thought he saw Padme but turns out to be Pyrus that only looked like her. As Anakin and Pyrus went to their place at Crouscant the sun had went down and they decided to try to have three baby kids which it did happen Pyrus just had gotten Pregrant she didn't say anything to Anakin yet she didn't want to worry him but something happen that Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi had to go on a mission to see what it is was.

A new Jedi has been captured by Darth Ganondorf that had been trained by Darth Sidious. This new Jedi is Qui-Gon Jinn Jr cause he still misses his father Qui-Gon Jinn that died from Darth Maul the Sith that killed him but his son doesn't know about it yet. As they found Qui-Gon's son and saw the new Darth Ganondorf they had hard battle cause this new sith is hard but not that much hard. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin had beaten Darth Ganondorf and freed Qui-Gon Jinn Jr.

Things got worse more federation doris showed up to stop them from letting Qui-Gon's son from escape but Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi beaten all of the federation doris and return to Crouscant with Qui-Gon Jinn Jr Pyrus is outside waiting for her husband Anakin he saw Pyrus and went to her. "Ani I'm glad that your alright." As Pyrus said. "Yeah I missed so much Pyrus." Anakin replied. Pyrus is shaking a little and Anakin flet her shaking.

"Your shaking what's the matter?" Anakin asked. Pyrus paused for a moment then answered him. "Ani something wonderful happen, Ani I'm Pregrant." When as Girl Vampire Pyrus Dracula said. "That's wonderful." Anakin replied. "Ani What are we going to do?" As Pyrus asked. Anakin held his wife for comfort her. "We are going to do nothing our baby is a blessing this is a happy moment happiest moment of my life." Anakin answered.

Anakin didn't have anymore visions about anyone dying which is good cause Pyrus is very strong girl that he loves about her. It has been nine months it was time for the babies to be due she had all three of them at least Anakin is with her luckly this time his new wife didn't die in child-birth. They got the chance to hold their kids two boys and one girl. Obi-Wan Kenobi is glad that he stay on the light side not the dark side like he did before.

They decided to leave for Naboo to raise their three children by the lake cause they found a house there that they liked. At least they will make good parents to their kids as long they have each other and nothing can split them apart. Maybe this is a start of something new with their lifes that kept them busy cause when having kids changes everything. Pyrus put the babies down in the cribs to let them sleep while her and Anakin talked about things.

Anakin and Pyrus had a very succesful marragie they had no agurements to upset the kids it was in complete and bissuful slince that fell and maybe in my next story I will tell you more about their family and how the kids grew up. The end

**This is the end of the story tell me what you think of it if you like it then comment on it if you don't like then I'll know about the corrections that I will make and I came up wit this on my own with no help at all let me know as PyrusDracula09 know how I did.**


	2. anakin's family

Chapter Two: Anakin's family Beings

**This is a crossover story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anakin's family but I do own Pyrus Skywalker**

**Preface: From the last chapter Pyrus and Anakin got married has three kids so in this chaper you will know the names of the three kids.**

They have to come up names for their childern Anakin got to hold both of his sons and Pyrus got to her her daughter. "Ani what can we name them." Pyrus asked. The Jedi Anakin is good of choosing boy names for his sons. "Hon I know boy names for our sons." Anakin answered. "That's good what are the names for them." As Pyrus replied. "The first name for our Son is Luke Skywalker and our Second Son is Zeekel Skywalker." Anakin said.

"Those are very good names for our sons I really like them Ani." Pyrus responded. Anakin smiled while holding Luke and Zeekel and he is wondering what the name for their daughter is going to be. "Babe have you come up with a name for our daughter?" Anakin asked. "Yes I have Ani." Pyrus answered. "What's her name?" Anakin replied. "Her name is Zelda Skywalker." As Pyrus said. "I like it Pyrus Zelda is a good name for her." Anakin answered.

"You think so Ani?"Pyrus asked. "Yes of course I do Pyrus." Anakin responded. Luke, Zeekel, and Zelda liked their names that their parents gave them. Pyrus and Anakin put them down to play with each other while they talked about alot of what is best of their childern. The kids are only eight months old so they being to walk to their mom and dad both of them are very impressed then Luke, Zeekel, and Zelda started to talk.

Luke said his first words were "Daddy." Anakin smiled when his son said that. Zeekel first words are "Dada." Zelda is the last that said her first words are very different from her brothers "Mommy and Daddy." Anakin and Pyrus is glad that their kids spoke for the first time this made them feel very special. The kids only wondered who their grandparents are and when will they get to meet them same with their uncles.

As Luke, Zeekel, and Zelda went outside to play. "Ani should we take them to meet my parents and brothers." Pyrus asked. "Yeah we should it would give our kids to meet them and we can tell your parents and brothers how our wedding went." As Anakin answered. "I agree Ani my parents of course my brothers should know how our wedding went." Pyrus replied. The kids went back inside. "Mommy Daddy what are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"We are just talking about your mom's parents and brothers." Anakin replied. Pyrus agreed with Anakin talking about her brothers and parents. "Daddy what are Mommy's parents and brothers like?" Zeekel asked. "Their really nice I met them while I was dating your mom." Anakin said. "Mommy when can we visit them?" As Zelda responded. "Soon we will you and your brothers to meet my parents with my brothers." Pyrus answered.

Pyrus and Anakin took Luke,Zeekel, and Zelda to meet Mina , Dracula, Alucard and Eric. Mina and Dracula sees their daughter Pyrus and Anakin with their childern. The kids got shy to meet them. "Hi mom and dad." Pyrus said. "Hey Pyrus how are you and Anakin doing." Mina asked. "Were fine mom things are going good." As Pyrus replied. "Who are those young children?" Dracula responded. "Dad these are our childern Luke, Zeekel, and Zelda Skywalker." Anakin answered.

The kids came out of hiding and standing next to their mom and dad. "They remind me of my kids young at that age but I'm suprised to be a grandparent." When as Dracula said. "Yeah they do dad me and my brothers were always easy to handle when we are that young." Pyrus replied. Alucard and Eric is glad to see their sister and Anakin hasn't seen them for awhile.

Pyrus brothers are older than she is but they still care about their little sister the kids got to meet their uncle's that are their mom's brothers and their grandparents which is their mom's parents well shime died cause the sand people killed her but he had no father or brothers so mainily it is his wife that had that but he still loves Pyrus and his childern. Dracula did tell Alucard, Eric, and Pyrus about their his brother Vamp that did turn back to normal and his sister Rini that is their aunt.

Dracula also told them about their grandparents that is still around luckly Alucard, Eric, and Pyrus did meet their aunt and uncle also grandparents when they were kids at least they visit them every once awhile both of Pyrus' brothers are dating soon they will ask their girlfriends something soon as it become more serious between them like it did with Pyrus and Anakin things gotten serious ever since they got married. Luke is only two years old Zeekel is two years old same age as Luke and Zelda is only one years old so she is the youngest just like her mother.

Anakin and Pyrus got done visiting her parents and brothers with their kids then decided to go hom to Naboo with Luke, Zeekel, Zelda. As they got home their kids went outside to play while Anakin and Pyrus decided to relax cause they had a long day as it is but still have time for their childern. What no one knew that Pyrus is being spied on target to get captured with out Anakin knowing when as Anakin went to Courscant to the Jedi temple to train with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The kids came inside to be with their mom. Pyrus isn't captured yet but she will soon enough.

Pyrus liked to be with her kids she knew that they are playing with their toys sometimes the childern wonder what their dad does when mom isn't with him that much and how they met. "Mommy wat did you and your brothers do in the past?" Zelda asked. "Me and your uncle's always liked to be with each other and always helped me when I got into danger they let nothing bad happen I felt safe with them." Pyrus answered. "Like what mommy?" Zelda replied. "Like someone doing bad thing almost well as you get older I'll tell you about it Zelda alright?" Pyrus said

"Ok mommy." Zelda responded goes to play toys with her brothers. Anakin return home to his wife and kids he just got done with his training with his master Obi- Wan Kenobi. Anakin sensed nothing else is wrong with Pyrus if there is she will let him know about it. "Hey Pyrus how have you been?" Anakin asked. "I'm doing fine Ani how was your training with Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Pyrus answered. Anakin didn't have that long of a paused then he answred "It went fine my master always keeps me busy with alot of things." Anakin said.

Anakin decided to hold Pyrus like he used to when they got married and she felt safe only he is with her. Both of them will tell their kids about everything that happen so far as they get older. "I like it when you hold me Ani." Pyrus said. "Me too Pyrus at least I will let no harm come to you as long I'm here." Anakin replied. Pyrus smiled felt alot of comfort that she really liked the kids are in their rooms wondering what their mom and dad are doing. Pyrus loves Ani and she is glad to be with him.

As long they have each other that's all that matters and they'll do whatever it takes to keep their kids safe from harm cause they really care about them. Anakin and Pyrus kissed on the lips luckly it was just them only the kids were doing something else. Anakin decided to check on the kids and Pyrus is wondering who is spying on her but she shouldn't worry about it but something her did. This person that hidden only made sure that he or she didn't loose sight of Pyrus.

The kids are in bed resting while Anakin and Pyrus are sitting on the couch watching televison probally cuddling with each other they got up and decided to go bed to rest luckly Pyrus turn off the televison is in the bed room with Anakin only both of them have robtic arms at least she isn't alone there and neither is Anakin. While they are in bed that same person that is spying on Pyrus came out of hidding Pyrus woke up and knew that she is sensing something but whatever it is she knew it can't be good so Pyrus went for a walk to see who it is just before she could know he or she knocked her out and took Pyrus to their hideout.

They tied Pyrus tight so she couldn't get loose that's when Pyrus woke up and wonder where she is at and couldn't move at all her hands are tied tight behind her back. "Ani help me I need you." Pyrus said in her mind. These people knew that she is afraid of Sharks that is bellow her if she ever tied to get loose. Pyrus struggled to get loose but can't she can only hope that Anakin does come for her. Meanwhile with Anakin he woked up and saw that Pyrus isn't there so he decided to let his in laws to watch over the kids while he goes to save her somehow he sensed that his wife is in danger which is never good.

Pyrus didn't scream for any help sometimes wonders why she doesn't do that but this person had the Tirforce of Power he knew that Pyrus had the Tirforce of Wisdom and his name is Evil King Ganondorf not the Darth Ganondorf but this one is different. "Let me go." Pyrus said. He put tape on Pyrus' mouth so she can't speak then finally answered. "No not a chance I know you have the Tirforce of Wisdom and your mentor is Zelda one of the Sheikah's." As When Ganondorf replied. Pyrus knew that she had to protect it one way or another of course never let him have it.

Then all of the sudden Anakin Jump kicked Ganondorf in the face Pyrus burn tape off of her mouth still can't move at all but she is glad to see Anakin as things couldn't get any worse the Evil King Ganondorf got up and attacked him Pyrus tried to get loose but can't."Let her go." Anakin answered. "Not a chance that will ever happen." Ganondorf said Anakin never gave up so he kept fighting Ganondorf that's when in that moment Pyrus relized that she had Kunai with her she took it out used it to cut the ropes which worked got herself freed and helped Anakin with Ganondorf.

Evil King Ganondorf had gotten beaten in both of his forms Pyrus knew she had to re-seal him in the evil scared realm with the anicent six sages he was finally sealed away for good. Pyrus got up Anakin wonder if she was alright. "Pyrus you ok." Anakin asked. "Yes I'm fine Ani thanks I don't know how he knew what I had." As Pyrus answered. "I"m glad that your not hurt." When Anakin responded. "Me too Ani luckly you called my parents to watch our kids." Pyrus said. "Yeah same here." Anakin replied. Both of them went back to Naboo Mina and Dracula return home at Castlevaina.


	3. Final Chapter

Chapter three: The final chapter

**This is end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anakin or the kids but I do own Pyrus Skywalker**

**Preface: This is the end of my story and let me knw how I did but I will tell you more about the family in this chapter but at least this story will be done please leave me comments how I did on this story I first started it while being bored just came to mind and started typing it only took me a couple of days to get the story done so yeah.**

It was morning the kids are playing with their toys while Pyrus and Anakin are watching the kids cause nothing else happens just for now but someone different will be after Anakin's wife they only want her for the powers that she has and will do anything to get them. Then Jar Jar Binks decided to come to check on Pyrus and Anakin with their kids. Anakin is glad to see Jar Jar Binks again it's been a long time that he last saw him.

Anakin got up to let Jar Jar Binks to come inside. "Ani it's so good to see yousa again." As When Jar Jar Binks said. "You too Jar Jar." Anakin replied. So Jar Jar finally got to meet his new wife that looks like his last wife. Pyrus has never met Jar Jar Binks yet so this will give her a chance to meet him for the first time. "Ani I never met him before." Pyrus responded. "Pyrus this is Jar Jar Binks he's a old friend of mine Jar Jar is really nice you will like him." Anakin answered.

Jar Jar walked to Pyrus of cours neither of them knew what to say until the gudian Jar Jar spoked to her. "Whosa are yousa?" Jar Jar asked. "I'm Pyrus who are you?" When as Pyrus answered. "Mesa Jar Jar Binks." As Jar Jar Binks replied. Anakin is glad that his friend Jar Jar met his wife Pyrus. "Yousa remind mesa of someone I know." Jar Jar said. Pyrus didn't know what he was talking about until she finally asked. "I do? I don't get that alot sometimes." Pyrus asked.

"Yes yousa do yousa remind mesa of Padme." Jar Jar answered. "Yeah Anakin does tell me about how I do look like her I don't blame him." Pyrus responded. While Pyrus well almost had a normal life that's when more things just got worse one of her emenies is still after her but this emeny is someone named Azien that is after Pyrus he only wants her for her powers so he will do anything to get it he sends Taskmaster after her. Pyrus & Anakin knew that she is still being targeted so they had never stopped.

As she wondered why they never stopped that's when Anakin decided to hold his wife to comfort her like he did when he married Pyrus. Luckly the Gudian Jar Jar never knew about it and he may never find out. The kids are still outside playing only the mother went to see who it is that is after her but didn't know it was going to be a trap Azien came out of no where and grabbed Pyrus only when she isn't looking. In that moment she struggled to get loose but no luck cause he had a tight grip on her.

Azien took Pyrus to his hideout and tied her up tight knowing she will never get free then he stun her. As the vampire girl Pyrus was un-able to move at all of course she only had wondered why he kidnap her for what reason is it cause of the Jinchurki or the powers that she has but no matter the reason is she wasn't going to let him get away with it but Pyrus had singal Anakin for back up.

He came alone to the hideout and the Jedi Anakin saw his wife tied up in order to get her free he was going to have get rid of him to save her. Him and Azien faught long and hard then Anakin had got Pyrus free he does care alot about the one person that he married of course won't let anything happen to her as long he is around to protect Pyrus and their kids it was almost the same way that they first met like that but only happened once that's all they ever need.

They looked into each others eyes Anakin started to kiss her and she kissed him back only more sparks showed up between them knowing that Pyrus and Anakin have a good and very strong connection of their relationship it was like these moments that caused them to wonder how the kidnappings started and when they will ever end. Only Pyrus does feel safe when she is with him. As they both stood their in slience didn't know what to say but he took Pyrus hom back to their kids.

But there is still more out there that is only after Pyrus and will do anything to capture her only when she is alone with no one with her this time the person is after Anakink's wife is someone named Attuma he will send his henchmen Tiger Shark after her only he knew that Pyrus is afraid of Sharks so this will give him the chance to drain the vampire girl daughter Dracula Pyrus powers then he will mind control her it's not everytime that she gets mind controled so it happens.

Attuma had failed to get her powers and to control her but this is never ends but it may change of course no one is really sure yet if it will or not. Pyrus only wants to have a normal life with Anakin and their kids as long these kidnappings happen to her she may not have that normal life she is wanting but there is one good thing that came out all of this is that she has loved ones that really care about Pyrus and will do anything to protect her with their kids the night has fallen into a very clam peaceful bissulful slience.

**The End **

**Let me know how I did with all of these three chapters you can comment or add them as your favorites if you have any question I will answer them and I hope you like all three chapters that I did.**

**~PyrusDracula09**


End file.
